Come away with me
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: A short story about Oliver Wood and Katie Bell and their special relationship.


Titel: Come away with me  
  
Author: Eowyn-Faith  
  
contact: eowyn_faith@yahoo.de  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Romance, songfic, Oliver/Katie  
  
Summary: A short story about Oliver Wood and Katie Bell and their special relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 'COME AWAY WITH ME' belongs to Norah Jones, Blue Note Records and EMI.  
  
Thanks: Thanks to Britta for betareading and for doing such a wonderful job.  
  
Feedback: It's nice of you to do so but not required.  
  
Note: I know that they are a bit out of character, but hey, that's what Fanfiction is made of. I absolutely love Oliver and Katie stories so I thought I would give it a try!  
  
******************COME AWAY WITH ME ******************  
  
Katie sat alone by the fire in the common room, reading a book. It was early in the morning, it wasn't quite time for breakfast, but Katie liked to get up early to have some time alone.  
  
As Oliver walked down the stairs he saw Katie sitting by the fire. He walked up to where she was sitting and took a seat beside her. She didn't acknowledge her surroundings until Oliver talked to her.  
  
"Morning Kit Kat" he used one of his favorite nicknames for her.  
  
Startled she looked up.  
  
"Oliver."  
  
Katie was always reading, she spent most of her free time, when she wasn't flying by the fire, reading. Katie never talked much with anyone. This year she was a different person then she had been the years before. Oliver had tried to talk to her, make her open up to him but she never did.  
  
Oliver wanted to give it one last try.  
  
"Come away with me" he suddenly said in his rough Scottish accent, stood up and held his hand out towards her. "Where to?" Katie asked. "Somewhere, everywhere, just follow me" he answered smiling. "Always and forever."  
  
With that she took his hand and followed him outside. He took a broom out of the shed and together the mounted it.  
  
Oliver pushed off the ground, the broom flying up with both of them on it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.  
  
"Trust me, Katie." He whispered in her ear  
  
Oliver flew with her on his broomstick. It was a wonderful experience, flying early morning over the grounds when anyone else was still sleeping. Outside, on the broom they were free, they were careless, it seemed that nothing and nobody could hurt them, destroy them when they were flying. They were one.  
  
Later they stood on top of the astronomy tower, Oliver had his arms wrapped tightly around her, and her back was pressed against his front, while his head had come down on top of hers. Katie felt save in his arms, it felt like home.  
  
"Katie, look at me" he said his voice soft and pleading.  
  
Katie turned around in his arms, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Something is bothering you" he pointed out.  
  
"No nothing is wrong" she lied and averted her eyes from him.  
  
"What's wrong? You were pretty quiet on the train when we got back to Hogwarts and you never talk to us, your friends anymore. What happened over the summer?" Oliver asked again.  
  
"Every summer I go home to be ignored, neglected and abused. My grandparents hate me, they don't care for me. And my parents neither. If they had, they would never have left me with my grandparents when I had been 5 years old. Every year, every summer, my homelife is worse than the summer before. I hate to go home. But where else can I go? I have no one. I am alone. I feel lonely, I have no one who cares for me" she spilled her story.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
""Oliver, there's nothing you could have done. It's my problem."  
  
"Katie, I want you to know that I'll never, ever, ever, really leave you. I promise" he said, with his eyes full of worry.  
  
Back these days she hadn't known what to make out of his words, now she knew what he had meant.  
  
COME AWAY WITH ME IN THE NIGHT  
  
COME AWAY WITH ME  
  
AND I WILL WRITE YOU A SONG  
  
It had been three years ago now, she sat in her room, looking at a picture of better days. Remembering his words. How true they had seemed to her, how she had believed him, believed his words that he would never leave her, but he had. The last time she had seen him was when he came to her that day in the common room and asked her to follow him. What had she answered? Always and forever.  
  
\line But this time she hadn't followed. He never gave her a choice, she had to stay behind.  
  
A million thoughts were running through her brain.  
  
He had hurt her in a way she hadn't been sure she could ever forgive him. He had left, like her parents had done it years ago. Katie had been abandoned again, this time by a person she thought she could trust with her heart and soul. She had thought that Oliver was different, but he had hurt her too. Maybe worse then her parents had done.  
  
COME WAY WITH ME ON A BUS  
  
COME AWAY WHERE THEY CAN'T TEMPT US WITH THEIR LIES  
  
He had been gone when she woke up.  
  
They had returned from flying and he had sneaked her up to his room, they had talked for a long time, Katie had bared her soul to him, told him about her home life, of how her grandparents treated her, she had cried in his arms, until she had fallen asleep and she spent the night there, in his bed, in his arms, relying to the wonderful feeling, she felt safe, home, in his arms. He was the only person she trusted. She didn't realize she was crying until now when her teardrops fell on the picture.  
  
Frustrated she wiped her tears away.  
  
Remembering something else.  
  
'Don't cry Tinkerbell. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry'.  
  
He made her laugh, he made her cry, but most important he made her happy.  
  
Then he was gone. Oliver had left a note for her when he left her. A few hastily scribbled words: 'I come back to you, I promise, wait for me, Oliver'  
  
She had waited and hoped for him to return.  
  
I WANT TO WALK WITH YOU  
  
ON A CLOUDY DAY  
  
IN FIELDS WHERE THE YELLOW GRASS GROWS KNEE-HIGH  
  
SO WON'T YOU TRY TO COME  
  
Katie had missed Oliver like crazy, she had missed the man she fell in love with, her first crush, now it was love not a crush anymore, but the person was still the same. He was the one. She loved him, her soulmate. She needed him. She needed to hear his voice again. His Scottish-accent made her knees go weak.  
  
Katie carried his note in her robe pocket. When she had felt like she couldn't bear the pain anymore she had taken the note out of her pocket and read it again. It was now well-worn, like his sweater he had left too. Katie wore it when she missed him the most. His cologne was still lingering in his sweater, even after three years. When she wore his sweater and closed her eyes it felt like he had his arms wrapped around her. She felt safe again, even for a short moment, when she escaped in a world of dreams and memories.  
  
COME AWAY WITH ME AND WE'LL KISS  
  
ON A MOUNTAINTOP  
  
COME AWAY WITH ME  
  
AND I'LL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU  
  
There were footsteps outside the door and then someone was poking his head through the door.  
  
"Come away with me" the person said. "Where to." "Somewhere, everywhere, just follow me." "Sure." "What happend to always and forever?" he teased.  
  
Katie got up from where she sat on the bed and walked over to him.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again" she said.  
  
"Never ever."  
  
Oliver took her in his arms. He was happy to have her back.  
  
There had been a time during the second war when he hadn't know if he would see her again.  
  
But thinking about her, memories of better days, made him survive. Oliver had known that there was a promise he had to keep. He had promised that he would never ever leave her, he had had to return to her side.  
  
Now since he was back in her life he knew he would never ever leave her side willingly again. He needed her as much as she did.  
  
They were made for each other and no one in this world could destroy what they had.  
  
AND I WANT TO WAKE UP WITH THE RAIN  
  
FALLING ON A TIN ROOF  
  
WHILE I'M SAFE THERE IN YOUR ARMS  
  
SO ALL I ASK IS FOR YOU  
  
TO COME AWAY WITH ME IN THE NIGHT  
  
COME AWAY WITH ME  
  
THE END 


End file.
